


Ghosts

by summer1995



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer1995/pseuds/summer1995
Summary: "Ghosts are a metaphor for memory and remembrance and metaphorically connect our world to the world we cannot know about." - Leslie What





	Ghosts

หน้าจอโทรศัพท์มือถือของเขาสว่างขึ้น แสดงข้อความใหม่จากโปรแกรมแชทที่เพิ่งถูกส่งมาเมื่อกี้นี้ เขาอ่านเนื้อหาของข้อความแล้วเลิกคิ้ว ก่อนจะเงยหน้ามองเจ้าของข้อความที่นั่งห่างกันออกไปสองโต๊ะ

แบคฮยอนถอยเก้าอี้ของตัวเองออกมาเพื่อไม่ให้ถูกบัง เอนศีรษะลงไปข้างหลัง พยักพเยิดใบหน้าไปทางประตูทางออกออฟฟิศ ส่งสัญญาณตามข้อความที่ส่งมาให้เขาว่าออกไปคุยกันหน่อยไหม เขาพยักหน้า กดหรี่แสงจากหน้าจอแมคจนดำสนิทแล้วลุกออกจากโต๊ะ เดินนำแบคฮยอนที่ถูกรุ่นพี่รั้งไว้ในขณะที่กำลังลุกขึ้นให้ส่งไฟล์งานให้ออกไปก่อน

เกือบสิบนาทีที่ชานยอลยืนรอแบคฮยอนอยู่บนดาดฟ้าของอาคารสำนักงานที่พวกเขาทำงานกันอยู่ ดวงอาทิตย์คล้อยต่ำแต่ยังไม่หายไปจากสายตาดีแม้ตอนนี้จะเป็นเวลาเกือบหนึ่งทุ่มแล้วก็ตาม ว่ากันว่าในฤดูร้อนดวงอาทิตย์จะทำงานหนักกว่าช่วงอื่นๆ และเขาก็เห็นด้วยว่ามันเป็นแบบนั้น

เสียงประตูเหล็กดังขึ้น เขาที่กำลังจะกดโทรตามแบคฮยอนชะงักมือเมื่ออีกฝ่ายโผล่พ้นประตูมาพร้อมกับถุงพลาสติกสีดำในมือ แบคฮยอนยกมือขอโทษขอโพยที่มาสาย แก้ตัวว่าเพราะถูกรุ่นพี่เรียกไว้ให้ช่วยงาน เขาพยักหน้าเออออไม่ถือสาเอาความเพราะไม่ได้โกรธอะไรแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว

“แล้วซื้ออะไรมา” เขาถาม แบคฮยอนยิ้มเผล่ก่อนจะหยิบกระป๋องเบียร์ในถุงออกมาส่งให้เขากระป๋องหนึ่ง สัมผัสเย็นเฉียบไม่ทันตั้งตัวจากกระป๋องเกือบจะทำให้เขาปล่อยมือ  


ชานยอลเลิกคิ้วอีกครั้งเมื่อเห็นว่าแบคฮยอนเปิดกระป๋องและยกเบียร์ขึ้นดื่มอึกใหญ่ “งานเสร็จแล้วหรือไง” เขาทัก

แบคฮยอนเท้าแขนกับระเบียงดาดฟ้า เอนตัวไปข้างหน้าเล็กน้อยและหันมายักคิ้วใส่เขา “ปรกติก็ดื่มไปด้วยทำงานไปด้วยอยู่แล้วนะ”

เขาถอนหายใจ แต่ก็พยักหน้าเห็นด้วยกับความจริงข้อที่ว่าพวกเขามักจะดื่มเบียร์ไปด้วยทำงานไปด้วยในวันที่ต้องอยู่ดึกเสมอ และวันนี้ก็เป็นหนึ่งในวันเหล่านั้น ชานยอลเปิดกระป๋องเบียร์ของตัวเองบ้างก่อนจะยกขึ้นจิบช้าๆ

พวกเขาไม่ได้พูดอะไรกันเท่าไหร่ ปรกติแล้วเวลาที่ขึ้นมาบนดาดฟ้าด้วยกันก็จะมีเหตุผลอยู่แค่ไม่กี่อย่าง โดดงานมาสูบบุหรี่บ้าง แอบงีบบ้าง หรือดื่มเบียร์บ้างอย่างตอนนี้ ส่วนใหญ่ก็จะคุยกันเรื่อยเปื่อย เรื่องงานที่โดนสั่งแก้ เกมที่เพิ่งออกใหม่ ร้านปิ้งย่างที่ไปอ่านรีวิวมา หรือซีรีส์ในเน็ตฟลิกซ์ที่ชวนกันดู พวกเขามักจะพูดกันแค่เรื่องละสี่ห้าประโยค ยืนสูบบุหรี่ข้างกันเงียบๆ ใช่ว่ามีอะไรที่ต้องคุยกันเป็นพิเศษ แต่เพราะวันนี้ข้อความของแบคฮยอนเขียนว่าไปคุยกันหน่อยไหม ชานยอลถึงได้รอให้อีกฝ่ายพูดอะไรออกมา

เขากับแบคฮยอนรู้จักกันมาเกือบหกปีแล้ว ตั้งแต่เขาเข้ามาทำงานที่นี่ แบคฮยอนเป็นรุ่นพี่เขาห้าเดือนเพราะเริ่มทำงานที่นี่เลยตั้งแต่เรียนจบมหาวิทยาลัย ในขณะที่เขาใช้เวลาสี่เดือนไปเที่ยวคนเดียวกว่าสิบประเทศ ตอนที่เล่าเรื่องนั้นให้ฟังใครๆ ก็ต่างบอกว่าน่าอิจฉา ยกเว้นแบคฮยอนที่ทำหน้าขยาด ส่ายศีรษะลูกเดียวเพราะคิดเอาเองว่าทริปของเขาจะต้องลำบากแน่ๆ มันก็ลำบาก แต่ประสบการณ์ที่ได้มาน่ะเกินคุ้ม เขาบอกแบคฮยอนไปแบบนั้น แต่อีกฝ่ายทำแค่ยักไหล่ไม่ยินดียินร้ายและตบท้ายว่าถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ดีกับนายแล้ว

ถึงความประทับใจแรกจะไม่มีเท่าไหร่ แต่เขากับแบคฮยอนก็ดูเหมือนจะสนิทกันที่สุดในบริษัทออกแบบเล็กๆ ที่พนักงานเกินครึ่งเป็นผู้หญิง ในช่วงแรกที่ต้องส่งงานต่อกันบ่อยๆ ก็มีบ้างที่หาเรื่องทะเลาะเขม่นใส่กัน แต่พอหัวหน้าพาไปกินเหล้าด้วยกัน อะไรที่เคยตะขิดตะขวงใจก็หายไปหมด ผู้ชายก็แบบนี้ สนิทกันง่ายในวงเหล้า

แบคฮยอนเป็นเพื่อนร่วมงานที่ดี เป็นเพื่อนที่ดีด้วยถ้าจะให้พูดกันตามตรง ถึงจะไม่ค่อยเห็นด้วยกับเขาแต่ก็เป็นผู้ฟังที่มีความพยายามที่จะเข้าใจเรื่องเล่าของเขาอยู่เสมอ แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าเขาชอบแบคฮยอนในฐานะผู้พูดมากกว่า สีหน้าท่าทางของแบคฮยอนเวลาเล่าอะไรสักอย่างมักจะทำให้เขารู้สึกเพลินเวลามองตาม 

และตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นที่เขายอมรับกับตัวเองว่าเขาชอบแบคฮยอน ไม่ใช่แบบเพื่อนร่วมงาน ไม่ใช่แบบเพื่อน แต่เป็นความชอบที่มากกว่านั้น

แบคฮยอนน่ะมีเสน่ห์ ทั้งเวลาพูด เวลาแสดงสีหน้าต่างๆ หรือแม้แต่เวลาทำงาน และเพราะเป็นคนที่มีหลายมุมก็เลยยิ่งทำให้น่าสนใจเข้าไปใหญ่ ยังไม่นับเรื่องหน้าตาที่ทำเอาสาวๆ จากออฟฟิศอื่นในตึกเดียวกันมองตามทุกครั้งเวลาเดินออกไปกินข้าวกลางวัน เขาเองก็ไม่ได้รูปร่างหน้าตาแย่ แต่เพราะไม่ชอบทำตัวเป็นจุดสนใจและยิ้มยากเลยไม่เป็นที่ชื่นชอบของพวกผู้หญิงมากเท่าแบคฮยอนที่นิสัยเรื่องนี้แทบจะตรงกันข้าม เพราะคนคนนี้น่ะโปรยเสน่ห์เก่งยิ่งกว่าใคร

ไม่แน่ใจว่าเมื่อไหร่ที่แบคฮยอนสังเกตและจับพิรุธเขาได้ อีกฝ่ายคาดคั้นจนเขาต้องยอมรับว่าชอบ ว่าสนใจ ว่าที่รู้สึกอยู่นั้นมากเกินกว่าเพื่อนหรือเพื่อนร่วมงาน 

เขาจำเย็นวันนั้นได้ดี มันเกิดขึ้นที่ร้านวิดิโอเกมที่เขาเป็นคนชวนแบคฮยอนไปซื้อตั้งแต่สัปดาห์ก่อนหน้านั้น แบคฮยอนหรี่ตาจ้องเขา ถามไม่หยุดว่าทำไมเขาเอาแต่มองไปที่เจ้าตัว ทำดีด้วยจนออกนอกหน้า เขาพยายามบ่ายเบี่ยง แต่แบคฮยอนก็ต้อนจนหลังเขาชนฝา ที่หมายถึงหลังเขากระแทกกับฝาผนังร้านจริงๆ เรายืนอยู่ในโซนเกมผลิตในประเทศที่ไม่มีใครเข้ามาเท่าไหร่ สุดท้ายชานยอลยกมือขึ้นสองข้างเพื่อยอมแพ้และไม่ให้แบคฮยอนขยับเข้ามาใกล้กว่านี้เพราะเขาไม่มีที่จะถอยหนีแล้ว เขาสารภาพ โดยที่มีแบคฮยอนยืนเลิกคิ้วฟังอยู่ห่างกันไม่ถึงหนึ่งไม้บรรทัดยาว เมื่อเขาพูดจนจบก็พยักหน้า เดินออกไปจ่ายเงินพร้อมแผ่นเกมในมือ

คืนนั้นเขามีนัดไปค้างที่ห้องของแบคฮยอนเพื่อเล่นเกมด้วยกัน ชานยอลนึกว่าเขาจะถูกทิ้งเสียแล้วเพราะแบคฮยอนเงียบมาตลอดทางก่อนจะจอดรถที่หน้าตึกอพาร์ทเมนท์ของตัวเอง เราสบตากัน แบคฮยอนดันลิ้นกับกระพุ้งแก้มอย่างคนใช้ความคิด ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายโน้มตัวเข้ามาหาเขาจากที่นั่งคนขับเพื่อจูบ ใช่ แบคฮยอนและเขาจูบกัน แบบที่ไม่ใช่แค่ริมฝีปากแตะริมฝีปาก เราใช้ลิ้น ใช้ฟัน ใช้ทุกอย่าง และถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะว่ามีรถยนต์เข้ามาจอดด้านหลังและบีบแตรดังลั่นใส่เราก็คงไม่หยุด

แต่หลังจากนั้นเขาและแบคฮยอนไม่เคยพูดอะไรกันเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ อยู่ที่ทำงานเราทำตัวเหมือนปรกติ แต่ลับหลังสายตาคนอื่นเราจูบกันบ้าง กอดกันบ้าง นอนด้วยกันบ้าง บางทีก็ดูเหมือนคู่รัก แต่บางทีก็ดูเหมือนเพื่อนร่วมงานทั่วไป และในบางครั้งเราเหมือนคนไม่รู้จักกันด้วยซ้ำ ตลกดี

“มีอะไรเหรอ ถึงได้เรียกขึ้นมา” เขาถามแบคฮยอนหลังจากดื่มเบียร์จนหมดไปครึ่งกระป๋อง อีกฝ่ายหันมาหาเขา วางใบหน้ากับฝ่ามือที่เท้าอยู่บนราวระเบียง  


ตอนนี้ท้องฟ้ามืดลงแล้ว ดวงอาทิตย์หายไป เป็นสัญญาณของเวลากลางคืนเต็มตัว

“อยากแสดงความยินดีด้วยน่ะ” แบคฮยอนตอบ คลี่ยิ้มด้วยสีหน้าไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อนอะไร “ยินดีด้วยนะสำหรับการแต่งงาน”

เขามองหน้าอีกฝ่าย พยายามจ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาสีดำ จับอาการสั่นไหวผิดปรกติ แต่ก็ต้องผิดหวังที่ไม่มีสิ่งเหล่านั้นเกิดขึ้น ชานยอลยกเบียร์ขึ้นดื่ม ใช้หลังมือเช็ดมุมปากที่เลอะนิดหน่อย “ขอบคุณ” เขาเอ่ยเสียงเบา เบือนหน้าหนีจากรอยยิ้มของแบคฮยอนที่เวลานี้ชวนให้หงุดหงิดมากกว่าอารมณ์ดีเหมือนครั้งอื่นๆ 

“อีกไม่ถึงเดือนแล้วใช่ไหม เร็วเหมือนกันแฮะ” แบคฮยอนว่า “แล้วทำไมถึงไม่ให้ฉันทำการ์ดให้ล่ะ ฉันน่าจะทำสวยกว่าที่นายไปจ้างเขามานะ” พูดถึงการ์ดเชิญไปงานแต่งงานที่เขาแจกให้กับบางคนในออฟฟิศรวมถึงเจ้าตัวเมื่อเช้า

ชานยอลส่ายศีรษะ “ฉันไม่ได้จ้าง เยรินต่างหาก”

“หรือไม่งั้นนายก็ควรจะทำเอง จะได้ไม่เปลืองเงิน”

“ช่างเถอะ มันไม่เท่าไหร่หรอก”

แบคฮยอนหัวเราะ “ลืมไปว่าแฟนนายรวย”

พวกเขาทิ้งจังหวะเพื่อดื่มเบียร์ แบคฮยอนทำหน้าเสียดายเมื่อพบว่านั่นเป็นอึกสุดท้าย ก่อนจะบีบกระป๋องเปล่าให้แบนและโยนมันกลับเข้าถุงพลาสติก หยิบบุหรี่กับไฟแช็กออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกงและหันมาถามเขาว่าจะเอาด้วยไหม แต่ชานยอลส่ายหน้าและชูกระป๋องเบียร์ในมือที่ยังไม่หมดดี

“แล้วนี่เรื่องย้ายบ้านเป็นยังไงบ้าง” แบคฮยอนถามขณะที่จุดบุหรี่ “เลือกได้หรือยังว่าจะเอาบ้านเดี่ยวหรือห้องชุด”

“จะอย่างไหนก็แพงทั้งคู่เลยว่ะ” ชานยอลถอนหายใจเมื่อคิดถึงราคา “แต่เขาน่าจะชอบบ้านมากกว่า ตรงที่ดูไว้มันใกล้ที่ทำงาน แล้วก็เลี้ยงสัตว์ได้”

“ไหนนายบอกว่าหลังจากแต่งงานเขาจะอยู้บ้านเฉยๆ ไง”

“ตอนแรกก็คุยกันไว้แบบนั้น” ชานยอลกระดกเบียร์อึกสุดท้ายแล้วส่งกระป๋องเปล่าให้แบคฮยอนทิ้ง “แต่น่าจะทำอีกปี ถ้าจะมีลูกก็ค่อยออก”

แบคฮยอนทำเสียงว้าว หันมาทำตาโตใส่เหมือนเวลาเจอเรื่องที่สนใจ “แบบนี้นายก็จะได้เป็นพ่อคนแล้วสิ ปีหน้า”

“ก็ดูก่อน ยังไม่รู้เลย”

“แต่พวกผู้ใหญ่ก็ต้องกดดันอยู่แล้วเรื่องแบบนี้” ขานยอลพยักหน้าเห็นด้วยกับคำพูดของแบคฮยอน “ยิ่งบ้านแฟนนายมีธุรกิจใหญ่โตก็ยิ่งอยากได้ทายาทหรือเปล่า ลูกสาวคนเดียวนี่”

“นายรู้เรื่องเยรินดีไปหรือเปล่าแบคฮยอน”

คราวนี้แบคฮยอนขำ “ก็นายทั้งนั้นแหละที่เป็นคนเล่า”

“แล้วนายจำทำไม” เขาถาม น้ำเสียงเจือปนด้วยอารมณ์ที่คุกรุ่นขึ้นมาโดยไม่รู้ว่ามีอะไรเป็นตัวกระตุ้นกันแน่ระหว่างเบียร์ที่เพิ่งดื่มหมดไป กลิ่นบุหรี่ที่เขาพยายามลด หรือแบคฮยอน

แบคฮยอนอัดควันเข้าปอด ไม่ตอบคำถามของเขาในทันที “นายคิดว่าฉันจะตอบว่าอะไรล่ะ เพราะฉันใส่ใจเลยจำได้ อย่างนั้นเหรอ” 

เขานิ่ง ไม่ตอบอะไร จ้องแบคฮยอนที่มองออกไปด้านนอกและเปลี่ยนท้องฟ้าสีน้ำเงินเข้มให้กลายเป็นสีเทาขุ่นมัวด้วยควันที่พ่นออกจากปาก แบคฮยอนหันมาหาเขา ยกมุมปากอย่างคนเหนือกว่าในทุกๆ ด้าน และเขาต้องยอมรับความจริงที่ว่ามันก็เป็นอย่างนั้น

“ฉันแค่ความจำดี ขอโทษแล้วกันถ้านั่นทำให้นายผิดหวัง”

ชานยอลหันหนีเพราะกลัวว่าตัวเองจะเผลอแสดงสีหน้าอะไรออกไปให้อีกฝ่ายปั่นหัวเล่นเอาอีก เขาดื่มเบียร์ที่เหลือจนหมด ส่งกระป๋องเปล่าให้แบคฮยอนจัดการ ถอนหายใจ ตัดสินใจขอตัวกลับเข้าไปทำงานโดยที่แบคฮยอนเองก็พยักหน้ารับรู้และไม่ได้รั้งอะไรไว้

มือที่กำลังจับที่เปิดประตูชะงัก เขาหันไปมองแผ่นหลังของแบคฮยอนที่ยังยืนเท้าแขนกับราวระเบียงและหันหน้าออกไปด้านนอก

“แบคฮยอน” เขาเรียก เสียงไม่ดังไม่เบา แต่พอจะทำให้เจ้าของชื่อหันกลับมาหาได้ 

แบคฮยอนเลิกคิ้ว ถามเขาด้วยท่าทางว่ามีอะไร

“หมายความอย่างที่พูดหรือเปล่า”

“เรื่องไหน”

“ที่บอกว่ายินดีด้วย”

เขามองแบคฮยอนนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง จ่อบุหรี่กับริมฝีปาก สูดหายใจเข้าลึกจนแก้มทั้งสองข้างตอบลง ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ปล่อยลมหายใจและควันออกทีละน้อยและดับบุหรี่กับราวระเบียงอย่างเสียนิสัย

แบคฮยอนยิ้มให้เขา “ก็ต้องหมายความอย่างที่พูดอยู่แล้ว”

ชานยอลพยักหน้ารับ ไม่ตอบอะไร เขามองแบคฮยอนหันหลังกลับออกไปด้านนอกและหยิบบุหรี่มวนใหม่ขึ้นมาจุดเพื่อสูบต่อ ในขณะที่เขาหมุนตัว เปิดประตูเพื่อกลับเข้าไปในอาคาร คิดถึงงานที่ต้องรีบสะสางต่อให้เสร็จเพื่อจะกลับไปให้ทันนัดกินข้าวกับที่บ้านและเยรินคืนนี้

ท้องฟ้าในเวลานี้กลายเป็นสีดำสนิท

**Author's Note:**

> "Ghosts are a metaphor for memory and remembrance and metaphorically connect our world to the world we cannot know about." - Leslie What


End file.
